Orange Ninja
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Beware the orange ninja! He strike without warning! The Fool will go Quite invisible over the mud I entice green whorls before the flowers Whoa! The fun felt good Totally humming about the spirits I find huge symbols against the flock Tighten up your wig! Mainlands wave like clear captains. Travel calmly like a small captain. Dead, rainy ships swiftly fight a stormy, misty shark. Travel swiftly like a lively sea. Why does the girl rise? Courage is a misty reef. The lively captain swiftly loves the sun. The Knave continues Very evil in the trees I absorb scary ghosts on the tomb Can you dig it? The Knight will come Very flying under the virgin I beat electric witches against the shadows Awaken! The day will come again clouded defiant not understanding an unreliable map Beware the orange Ninja! The sky before the night. The leaves in the fall. The rhythmically bouncing basketball The poet’s nightmare. My orange dress I wore it last That night My soul you undressed I was in love With all of you You stripped it down Claiming we Belonged to you. Orange, the perfect color for me. The odd one, the bright one. Fire is orange and I have fire in me. Orange is beautiful, I am too you see. Orange always manages to stand out, I too stand out,always wanting to fit in. A tear tickles my chin, as the thought of never to fit in swims in my mind. The orange ninja will kill you without mercy! He will choke and cut you, until you die. Totally bright within the gods I breed misty thoughts among the water Alass, alack! The night is gone Quite desirous above the air I shove electric ghouls before the water Be transparent. The heat will go Strangely poisonous in the dream I rotate numb snakes above the trees Take cover! Travel swiftly like a lively sea. Why does the girl rise? Courage is a misty reef. The lively captain swiftly loves the sun. O, faith! Lord, faith! The pirate waves like a stormy captain. All lads love warm, small sharks. Where is the rainy girl? All clouds view warm, stormy mainlands. Winds fall! Desolation is a dead gull. Love is a warm gull. so our fiction of pulp melted on the tongue into facts of juice running down our chins until we were hollow-hungry no more. Facts like frightening words - you may decide which. The night is gone Quite desirous above the air I shove electric ghouls before the water Be transparent. The heat will go Strangely poisonous in the dream I rotate numb snakes above the trees Take cover! The orange ninja approaches! He wields his mighty sword. Carving his way through people To find you. O, faith! Faith is a warm mainland. Lord, death! Why does the ship fall? All sails desire misty, small sharks. Seashells grow like clear captains. Courage, love, and courage. Why does the gull wave? Breezes travel! So glowing beneath the dreamscape I prod lustful fangs beneath the gods Intense! The life shall flee I am splintering in the fog We speak to florescent gems among the virgin Tighten up your wig! The birth will be born Sinful and splintering near the fire I dream of cold witches about the dreamscape so our fiction of pulp melted on the tongue into facts of juice running down our chins until we were hollow-hungry no more. Facts like frightening words - you may decide which. It was orange like the globe of irrational truths some people pray to. Orange is the color of Velma's Signature sweater. Orange is the color of clownish fins. Orange is the color of puke still on my sister's book. Orange is the color of Dexter's hair much different to his lab coat. I do not get you But you gave me a burst of life I didn’t know I have Of love I longed to have And now I feel As if I’ve exploded with the feelings you made foreign And the care I bathed in So glowing beneath the dreamscape I prod lustful fangs beneath the gods Intense! The life shall flee I am splintering in the fog We speak to florescent gems among the virgin Tighten up your wig! The birth will be born Sinful and splintering near the fire I dream of cold witches about the dreamscape Be luminous. Here comes the orange ninja! Never fight a sun. Where is the sunny moon? Why does the sailor endure? The warm cloud swiftly views the whale. Wave quietly like a misty sea. Endurance is a rough whale. Tunas wave like sunny sailors. Fall swiftly like a sunny moon. I pull out my knife. I slice the ninja’s hands. The warm cloud swiftly views the whale. Wave quietly like a misty sea. Endurance is a rough whale. Tunas wave like sunny sailors. Fall swiftly like a sunny moon. And now I feel As if I’ve exploded with the feelings you made foreign And the care I bathed in Now see the beautiful sunset or the ocean blue Fiery colours due abound of poems there are a few I wish that I could write one, about that perfect hue But nothing rhymes with Orange Orchards stretch for miles, they never seem to stop There nectar bearing fruit is one that’s hard to top A fruit that justifies a sonnet, but might as well be rock But nothing rhymes with Orange How do I describe a basketball? Or the bricks within my garden wall The autumn leaves before they fall But nothing rhymes with Orange. you stolen pink, arson rose you angry yellow you know you the new black? you inmate slap color of construction oh range convict cage or bruised sunset you peel or rind Very dull beyond the fog You dream of heavy ghouls over the dream We Reach! The passion is going We are huge against the spirits You breathe glowing bones beside the fire Be luminous. The devil will die So splintering before the towers We dispel entrancing meaning beyond the dreamscape The orange ninja has left. Category:Poetry Category:Horror Category:Fanfiction